Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to transmitting and receiving streams in a multi-hop hybrid network.
A hybrid network (such as a Convergent Digital Home Network (CDHN), or P1905.1 network) is typically formed by interconnecting communication networks across different network technologies and communication media. The hybrid network may include hybrid communication devices (referred to herein as “hybrid devices”) that are often multi-interface and capable of operating across multiple networking technologies. A hybrid device (HD) may or may not have multiple interfaces but is considered a hybrid device if it is configured to use protocols associated with multi-interface devices in a hybrid network. For example, each hybrid device may support multiple interfaces using different network technologies (e.g., Ethernet, IEEE 802.11 WLAN, Coax, and powerline communications (PLC), etc.). In a hybrid network with multiple hybrid devices, there may exist a plurality of different paths from a source hybrid device to a destination hybrid device. Occasionally, a path associated with a packet stream may be changed by one or more of the hybrid devices. When path changes occur, there is a potential for out-of-order packet delivery at a destination hybrid device due to packets transmitted via a first path arriving after packets transmitted via a new, second path.